


The Silent Diamond Caper

by PerculiarPen



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Caper Fic, F/F, First Crush, Ivy's super gay, Museum Date, Rare Pairings, Useless Lesbians, fake date, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerculiarPen/pseuds/PerculiarPen
Summary: Carmen and her team prepare to steal a diamond from a small museum before V.I.L.E. can get their hands on it.
Relationships: CarmIvy - Relationship, Carmen SanDiego/Ivy, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this took a little bit, but here's my newest fanfic that will have more than one chapter!! I tried to make the title of this fic similar to the title of the actual episodes. I usually try to keep oc's out of my story but I thought it'd be fun to try and write a V.I.L.E. oc! I'd love to hear some feedback! Anyways, please enjoy my story!

Carmen stared out the window of their hotel room, observing the world below her. She turned to Zack and Ivy who were sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for Carmen to start speaking. Player was listening from Carmen’s laptop which was placed on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch.  


“Alright crew, listen up. According to our intel, we know V.I.L.E.’s planning on stealing the Hope Diamond sometime tomorrow night. Which means we’ll have to steal it first,” Carmen stated with a smirk.  


“So what’s the plan boss,” Ivy asked with an excited grin.  


“Well, we’ll go in a few hours before closing to locate the diamond and assess the type of security they have around it. Then Player will find the best way to deactivate the security system without raising suspicion to the night guards. We’ll come back after closing, I’ll slip inside and take the diamond, then Zack and I will flee the scene,” the thief explained. “Any questions?” The room was silent while her team processed the information. Ivy was the one to break the silence.  


“Yeah, why do we need to be at the museum before closin’ time?” The redhead tilted her head in slight confusion.  


“Aside from surveying the security surrounding the diamond, I’d also like to see if I can spot any V.I.L.E operatives while we’re there. Since they plan on stealing the diamond in the next couple of days, they should be here already and if they are already here then they’ll be doing the same thing we’re doing,” Carmen answered.  


“Gotcha. Anythin’ else we need to know before gettin’ ready for tonight’s caper,” Ivy asked. Carmen took a seat on the chair next to the couch, a smile crossing her face as she leaned back in the chair.  


“Well, this museum happens to be a go-to spot for couples apparently,” Player explained while typing. “Which means that in order to blend in more, Carmen’s gonna need a date.”  


“Ah, that’s easy. We’ll just dress Zack up and send ‘em on their way,” Ivy stated nonchalantly.  


“Not this time Ivy. I need Zack on standby in case something goes wrong while we’re visiting the museum during the day,” Carmen countered.  


“Oh? Then who are you plannin’ on waltzin’ up the buildin’ with,” Ivy wondered while tilting her head to the side in confusion.  


“I’m looking at her,” Carmen proclaimed as she stared into Ivy’s dull green eyes. The elder sibling froze for a moment as she processed what Carmen had said until finally shouting, “ME?”  


“Yup,” Carmen stated. “Ivy, this is a bigger role than what you’ve had in the past, but I know you can do this,” Carmen said with a comforting smile. Ivy could only gawk at the thief’s words. ‘This is bad,’ Ivy thought, ‘wicked bad.’  


“I’ve already got you something to wear, it’s in the closet in the next room. Just get changed and meet me in the lobby when you’re done,” Carmen directed as she stood up and made her way to the door.  


Carmen stepped out of the room, leaving Ivy, Zack, and Player alone. They sat in silence for a seconds before Ivy groaned, “why’d it have to be me!?”  


“Isn’t this what you’ve wanted for a while sis? A date with Carmen Sandiego,” Zack asked in a baffled tone.  


“Yeah but,” Ivy paused as she solemnly rubbed the back of her neck. “This isn’t a real date, Zack. I’m only Carm’s date cause you’ve gotta job to do. If you didn’t then I’d be helpin’ ya put that suit on again.”  


“But that might not be the case Ive’s. The only person who’d be able to confirm it is Carm,” Zack said in an attempt to reassure his sister.  


“Zack’s right Ivy,” Player agreed from the laptop. This ended up making both siblings jump slightly as they realized they weren’t entirely alone. “Though I didn’t know you were interested in girls. No judgment, I just thought you were ace if anything.”  


“I guess. I’ve only really ever been attracted to one person. I don’t know what I am sexuality wise, but I know I’m attracted to Carmen,” Ivy explained with a shrug.  


“Gotcha,” Player nodded with a supportive grin. Ivy smiled back then glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed.  


“Guess I gotta get ready for my ‘date’,” Ivy grumbled using air quotes around the word ‘date’ as she stood up.  


“Alright sis, see ya in a little bit,” Zack commented with a bright smile. The siblings gave Player a quick goodbye before turning the laptop off, then Zack made his way out of the room.  


Ivy walked into the bedroom of their suite and sauntered over to the closet. She pulled the door open and was surprised to see what outfit Carmen had picked for her. Ivy quickly changed into it, then decided to look at herself in the mirror.  


She looked good, and yet she still felt like something was off. Then it hit her, she knew what she had to do, the only question was was it worth it? This was a fake date, so why should she care about what she looked like? A part of her was saying it was to keep up appearances, but she knew that no one would care about that. After some consideration, Ivy just muttered, “Ah screw it. I’m gonna make the most outta this date even if it’s fake.”  


In the lobby, Carmen was leaning up against the wall texting Player. She wore a red sleeveless summer dress that cut off just above her knees, with a thin black cardigan that was currently hanging off her shoulders. She also had her usual choker on and decided to wear her hair in a loose ponytail rather than a bun.  


“Ready to go Carm?”  


“About time, at first I thought,” Carmen’s words died on her lips once she saw Ivy.  


The redhead was dressed in a light grey, almost white, button-up dress shirt that was tucked into her dark grey trousers and had the top couple of buttons undone. A black belt with a silver buckle was wrapped around her waist, while two silver bracelets sat on her left wrists. Her hair had also been styled back, similar to how Zack styled his hair when he needed to look presentable but with a bit more fluff in a sense. Though there were a few strands of hair that decided to stay on Ivy’s face, most likely from her bangs.  


“Speechless huh,” Ivy teased as she slipped her left hand into her pocket. “Not what I was expectin’ from you, Ms. Sandiego.”  


“Huh,” Carmen blinked then shook her head softly. “Sorry, I guess I just wasn’t expecting you to-”  


“Look this good,” Ivy joked but noticed Carmen nod softly. The redhead felt her cheeks heat up. Carmen couldn’t be serious, right? Ivy had always thought that she wasn’t Carmen’s type. She had seen the vermillion vagabond flirt with that lady from A.C.M.E. a lot more than she had ever done with Ivy, so she assumed that Carmen preferred her and she was probably right.  


“I’ve never seen you do your hair before,” Carmen commented which brought Ivy back from her thoughts.  


“Oh, uh, yeah, never really had a reason ta do it,” Ivy shrugged with a crooked smile. “But figured a fake date would justify it enough. Gotta look good for my girl.” She winked at Carmen who smiled at her. “Speakin’ of, shall we m’ lady,” Ivy asked as she offered her arm to the thief who simply nodded.  


Carmen slipped her phone into the pocket of her cardigan. She then gently took Ivy’s arm, causing the redhead to blush once again and was led out of the lobby to their car.  


They arrived at the museum around noon. Ivy and Carmen made their way towards the doors of the museum, both of them noticed the large signs that were promoting the Hope Diamond exhibit placed along the walkway. The Hope Diamond itself was usually kept at the Smithsonian, however, they were lending it to this smaller museum to display it in the hope that it would draw out more customers. The Hope Diamond was planned to be displayed for four days, from Thursday to Monday. The museum was closed tomorrow which was when V.I.L.E. planned on swiping it. This meant that the V.I.L.E. operatives on this assignment would be doing some last-minute scouting before the actual theft.  


Ivy nervously glanced at Carmen who gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back as she pulled the door open for Carmen who stepped inside quickly. Once Ivy was inside she took the redhead's arm in her own. After paying for their passes into the museum they promptly headed towards the Hope Diamond. The diamond was being held in a small room that could fit maybe fifteen people at a time. It was on a pedestal in the middle of the room and was covered by bulletproof glass. There was some rope placed a few feet away from it to keep people from standing directly next to it. Because the diamond was in the middle of the room people could view it no matter where they stood. Carmen wasn’t surprised at all to find that the exhibit was packed. Ivy, on the other hand, seemed a bit confused.  


“Why are so many people goin’ crazy over a rock,” Ivy whispered to Carmen who gave her a soft smile as she slipped her sunglasses on. She activated them, which allowed Player to see what she was seeing.  


“Well, the Hope Diamond is very famous for the fact that it’s ownership records date back to four centuries prior,” Carmen explained. “It also happens to be worth around 200 to 350 million dollars.”  


“I can see why you know who would wanna get their hands on it,” Ivy commented dryly as she stared at the jewel before her.  


“Not into jewelry Ivy,” the brunette asked softly as she glanced around the room, trying to identify any V.I.L.E. operatives.  


“Nah, I get why people like it but it just never seemed like my type of thin’,” the redhead explained with a shrug as she noticed the security cameras set up around the room.  


“Oh? What is your thing if you don’t mind me asking,” Carmen questioned.  


“Ah, I dunno. I like cars...Obviously. Tools are good too. But like present wise, I’d probably be happy with a box of donuts or maybe, like a movie,” Ivy replied.  


“What kind of movie,” Carmen inquired.  


“Uh, well, you’re gonna laugh but I’m a sucker for animated movies. I remember there was this kids movie Zack and I used to watch all the time when we were little.” the redhead mused with a smile. “I think it was about this inventor kid who was tryin’ to find his mom. He invented this helmet that scans memories, and at the time I thought it was the coolest thing ever.” Ivy sighed softly. “But enough about me, let’s get back to the mission, Yeah?”  


“Right,” Carmen agreed, though Ivy could hear what sounded like disappointment in her voice. She shook that thought out of her head, she was just hearing things that she wanted to hear. A quiet gasp caught her attention as she looked to the source.  


Carmen had a rather concerned and shocked expression as she stared at the other end of the room. Ivy followed her eyes to see a very familiar face as well as a completely new face.  


Tigress stood at the other side of the room, holding hands with someone next to her. She was currently wearing a white sundress with pink flowers dotted around the dress. Her hair was pulled into a bun that allowed her to show off her tiger necklace. She looked extremely bored even though she was fiddling with her phone rather than actually examining the security of the room.  
The person who was holding her hand was tall, with short brown hair that had been styled into a very short ponytail. They wore a black turtleneck with a plaid blue jacket and tan trousers. Ivy could also see that they had a small scar that went through the left side of their lips. Their brown eyes glanced around the room until they landed on Carmen who had purposefully turned her back to them before they noticed her.  


“Ivy, we should go,” Carmen advised.  


“Alright,” Ivy nodded and was soon dragged out of the room. The two rushed towards the front of the building as Carmen called Player.  


“Player did you-”  


“Scan the room? Yup,” Player interrupted. “Just security cams according to my findings. But it is safe to assume that they’ll have some night guards stationed around it.”  


“I can handle them,” Carmen stated confidently.  


“So spot and V.I.L.E. operative? I was too busy checking the security systems to see if you caught sight of anyone,” Player explained with a hint of curiosity in his voice.  


Carmen was silent for a moment, Ivy tilted her head to the side. The thief wasn’t scared, Ivy knew that for a fact. She seemed more alarmed than anything else. Ivy placed a comforting hand on Carmen’s shoulder which helped her relax ever so slightly.  


“We saw Tigress,” Carmen paused then groaned, “and apparently she’s working with an operative known as Silent Songbird.”  


“Who’s that,” Player asked.  


“They’re not good news is who they are,” Carmen explained. “They’re an operative I met when I was maybe thirteen. They’re called silent for a reason, they’re extremely proficient in stealth. They could easily sneak up on anyone, and-”  


Ivy yelped in surprise as Carmen dragged her to the ground. Feather-like throwing knives pierced the wall next to where they had been standing a few seconds ago. They turned to see Silent Songbird staring at them, throwing knives clutched the V.I.L.E. operatives right hand and a cruel smirk stretched across their face. Ivy stared at them in shock and fear, now understanding that she and Carmen wouldn’t be leaving the museum without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo this took a while but hey it's done now so that's great! Anyways, y'all get more of Silent Songbird in this chapter, and some cute fluff later!! ;))
> 
> Also I did some art of what Carmen and Ivy's attire looked like which you can check out either on my twitter: https://twitter.com/PerculiarPen/status/1268803506468786176
> 
> or my Tumblr   
> Ivy: https://detective-marshmallow.tumblr.com/post/619971846367019008/hahahaha-ivy-hot-anyway-drew-this-for-a-fanfic
> 
> Carmen: https://detective-marshmallow.tumblr.com/post/620064796232105984/finished-carmens-outfit-design-from-my-fan-fic 
> 
> One last thing:
> 
> " " quotations like these means the character is speaking.
> 
> ' ' quotations like this means the character is using sign language.
> 
> Just wanted to clear that up so people aren't super confused :))
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!

“I’ll call you back Player,” Carmen whispered into her phone before slipping it into her pocket. “Silent, it’s been a while,” she commented as she stood up.  


‘It certainly has been Black Sheep,’ Silent Songbird signed quickly. ‘Oh right, you go by Carmen Sandiego now, sorry about that.’  


“Apology accepted,” Carmen sarcastically replied with a small smirk.  


“Sydney, what the hell,” Tigress’s voice interrupted their chat as the sound of her heels clicking on the polished floor drew closer. “Why’d you just-” she paused as her blue eyes locked onto Carmen. A devilish grin grew on her face, “well, well, well, if it isn’t fedora the explorer.”  


“Tigress,” Carmen stated, grey eyes flicking towards her choice of jewelry. “Nice necklace, real subtle.”  


“I’ll show you subtle” the blonde growled as she raced forward, preparing to slash at Carmen with her claws only to realize she wasn’t wearing them currently. The brunette in red used that to her advantage, easily dodging Tigress’s attack.  


“Looks like kitten forgot she doesn’t have her claws,” Carmen quipped.  


Tigress spun towards Carmen, growling ever so slightly as she prepared to pounce once more. The blonde wasn’t even able to get a step in before she was slammed into the wall.  


“You forget somethin’.” Ivy teased as she took Carmen’s side. The redhead smiled at the slightly taller of the two, silently conveying that she had Carmen’s back. The brunette smiled at that then pulled Ivy to the side as more throwing knives flew by them.  


‘Your girlfriend’s pretty cute,’ Silent Songbird teased now that they had Carmen’s attention. Carmen blushed slightly but refused to let that distract her. Silent rushed forward, throwing knives at the read as they tried to slash Carmen’s abdomen. The brunette dodged and went to sweep Silent’s legs. Silent flipped backwards, dodging the thieves attack while throwing more knives at her. Carmen leaped away from the knives path and rushed forward while preparing a kick. Her foot slammed into Silent’s arms as they blocked, anger flaring in their brown eyes. They shoved the thief in red away.  


‘This is getting to be annoying,’ Silent signed with a frown before tossing more throwing knives at Carmen. The brunette was able to dodge them with ease as a smirk grew on her face. However, that didn’t last long as she noticed the grin Silent was sporting. Carmen followed the V.I.L.E. operative’s eyes and shock quickly covered her face.  


While Carmen herself could easily dodge Silent’s attacks, Ivy was another story. Yes, she had been able to get out of the way of most of the throwing knives, but there were still some noticeable cuts. None of them were extremely deep, but they were still there. On top of that, Ivy was still wrestling with Tigress. Carmen knew she had to do something, she knew she had to get Ivy away for this fight. Silent and Tigress were clearly targeting her and she couldn’t let her get more hurt than she already was.  


Carmen grabbed Ivy’s hand and dashed towards Silent who attempted to stab her, but she was able to counter their attack. Then Carmen kicked their midsection to give her enough time to get a headstart. Silent stumbled backward, allowing the woman in red and her partner to continue down the hallway they had been blocking. After taking a sharp left turn Carmen dragged Ivy into a side room with the words ‘Staff Only’ written on the door.  


The room was small and cramped with what looked to be older display pieces such as signs, rope, and boxes that were placed on large metal shelves. It was dark, the only light that could be seen was the light leaking in from the crack at the bottom of the door. Carmen and Ivy were silent as they heard Tigress’s heels clicking towards them. The brunette thanked the heavens that Silent Songbird had been paired up with the blonde since stealth was not her strength at all.  


“Let them go, Sheena,” a cold text to speech voice stated. Both women froze as the heel steps stopped just outside the door they were behind, blocking some of the light from creeping into their room.  


“What,” Tigress hissed. “Sydney you do realize that Carmen Sandiego is the reason V.I.L.E. has lost so much profit don’t you!”  


“I’m fully aware of all the damage Carmen Sandiego has done. However, capturing her is not our job,” the artificial voice explained.  


“So what, you really just want me to let them leave? She probably here for the same thing we are-”  


“I know. But we mustn't let our emotions blind us from our goal,” there was a pause then the voice continued. “We don’t want a repeat of the stamp incident now, do we,” the automated voice asked in a disturbingly calm tone.  


“I-I,” Tigress stuttered nervously before groaning softly. “Fine. Let’s get back to the mission then.” And with that, they walked away. Carmen and Ivy both let out a sigh of relief as they heard Tigress walk away presumably with Silent Songbird.  


Now that they were alone Carmen processed just how close she and Ivy were. In order to fit in the small room they had subconsciously hugged, their embrace probably tightened while they were listening to the V.I.L.E. operatives converse. At this point in time Ivy’s head had been tucked under Carmen’s chin, which made the thief quite happy.  


After a moment Ivy pulled away slightly, not enough to break their hug but enough so that her head wasn’t under Carmen’s chin anymore. Carmen was mildly disappointed by this but happened to notice Ivy’s typically rosy cheeks being a bit redder than they normally were.  


“Think we’re safe,” Ivy whispered.  


“We should be good to go,” Carmen answered.  


“Alright,” Ivy paused, clearly not wanting to leave their embrace just yet.  


Just as they were about to move footsteps echoed through the hall outside the door. They knew the steps very clearly did not belong to Silent, and whoever was moving in the hall wasn’t wearing heels. So that left two options: a museum-goer or a staff member. Neither was ideal, but at least with the museum-goer, they could just say they had gotten lost. Both women froze as the person in the hall spoke up.  


“Not sure, but apparently, some of them ran this way,” an unfamiliar voice said.  


“Well, find them soon! They made quite the mess of some of the exhibits,” another voice responded through what sounded like a walkie talkie.  


“You know this would be easier if I had a description of the culprits,” the first voice explained.  


“We’re working on it, Penny. Let's hope the camera’s actually picked up something before they went down.”  


“Uh-huh,” Penny, apparently, responded. “Guess I’ll just start combing the grounds then.”  


“You do that,” the other voice sighed.  


Penny happened to stop at the door Carmen and Ivy were hiding behind. She grabbed the handle and began to turn it. Carmen was doing her best to come up with a plan, she didn’t want to hurt the poor girl but by this point, she wasn’t sure what to do.  


Before Carmen could comprehend what was happening she felt Ivy’s soft lips press against her own. After a moment of shock, Carmen quickly closed her eyes while tightening the hug. The door swung open, but both of them didn’t really notice until they heard Penny clear her throat. Ivy broke the kiss and turned towards Penny, who now they knew was a security guard judging by her uniform. Penny was very clearly nervous and maybe a bit embarrassed.  


“Oh, officer! Uh sorry, we didn’t see ya there,” Ivy stuttered in a flustered manner.  


“Uh, right, well I’m sorry to intrude on you two,” Penny said as she shuffled nervously. “But this room is for staff only, so if you could refrain from doing that here that’d be great.”  


“Oh jeez is it? We’re wicked sorry about that,” Ivy confessed as she grabbed Carmen’s hand and guided her out the door.  


“Oh, uh, it’s okay. Just try to find a better place to do that next time,” the security guard mumbled.  


“Alright, have a good day miss,” Ivy replied with a smile, as she escorted Carmen away. Once they put a good distance between them and the guard, Ivy spoke up, “sorry about that.”  


“About what,” Carmen asked, genuinely confused by what Ivy was apologizing for.  


“About, uh, kissin’ ya back there,” Ivy explained. “I couldn’t think of anythin’ so I just kinda did it. So I’m sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable.”  


“Ivy,” Carmen started. “You have nothing to apologize for, you were just trying to prevent us from getting in more trouble than we already are. And besides, your plan worked.”  


“Yeah, that was shockin’,” Ivy confessed. “I mean ya always see it in like spy movies, but I always thought that there was no way that’d work in real life.”  


“And here we are,” Carmen continued with a playful smile.  


“Yeah, it’s crazy right,” the redhead chuckled. “But back to business. What do we do now?”  


“Simple, we continue the plan. Leave the museum, and come back right when it closes,” the woman in red explained.  


“Is that really smart? I mean, what if they take the diamond while we’re gone,” Ivy asked.  


“Trust me Ive’s, they won’t. Way too many witnesses. However, they will definitely be here tonight, which means we’ll have to alter some things in order to secure that diamond,” Carmen relayed with a soft sigh. “For now, let’s just get out of the building.”  


“Right Carm,” Ivy nodded, then stumbled for a moment as Carmen laced her fingers between the bostonian’s.  


“Something wrong,” Carmen asked with a knowing grin at Ivy’s flustered expression.  


“Uh, no nothin’s wrong,” the freckled woman mumbled as she squeezed Carmen’s hand gently. They walked through the museum without another incident and made it to the car easily. Once in the car, Carmen called Player while Zack fussed over Ivy.  


“Yo Red? Everything go alright,” Player asked while typing something.  


“Everything went smoothly thanks to you Player,” Carmen said with a smile. “Thanks for shutting down the cameras.”  


“Yeah, no problem, but how’d you know I did that,” Player asked.  


“Let’s just say we heard a security guard talking about it,” the thief explained.  


“Ah, gotcha,” Player responded.  


“Bro, I’m fine, it’s just a couple of scratches,” Ivy stated.  


“Still! You got hurt Ive’s! That wasn’t part of the plan! Carm what happened,” Zack asked in a worried tone.  


“We ran into a V.I.L.E. operative who wanted to pick a fight. We were luckily able to get away,” Carmen’s eyes drifted to Ivy who was putting a bandaid on a cut on her cheek. The brunette's expression shifted to a worried one. “I’m sorry you got hurt, Ivy.”  


“Ah it’s alright, I’m a tough girl. I can handle a few scrapes,” Ivy reassured with a smile.  


“So what do we do now,” Zack asked as he turned to Carmen.  


“We stick to the plan, but I need to be here right at closing. Think you can handle that Zack,” the thief asked with a smile.  


“Of course Carm,” Zack answered with a smile. Carmen nodded softly, as Zack drove the car out of the parking lot. Her grey eyes drifted over to Ivy who was staring out the window. Carmen moved to the seat right next to Ivy, causing the redhead to turn to her. Carmen smiled softly and said, “you did great today Ivy.”  


“O-oh, thanks Carm,” Ivy stutted with a surprised smile. Carmen laid an arm across Ivy’s shoulders and gently guided the freckled woman's head to her shoulder. Ivy was stiff for a moment before relaxing into the embrace. The brunette laid her head onto Ivy’s determination filling her eyes as she thought to tonight's caper. She had a score to settle tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahha Yes I did do the kissing in the closet scene! I thought it was cute! Anyways, as always thank you for reading and constructive criticisms always welcome!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda a shorter chapter, mainly because I wanted to get a chapter out for this story. I do plan on finishing it I've just been busy with college. Thank you for your patience! You all are awesome!! Anyways please enjoy!!

Ivy watched Carm easily ascend to the museum’s roof where she swiftly disappeared, most likely searching for the vent that’d take her straight to the diamond. Player had already deactivated the security cameras as well as any alarms that could be triggered by the thief in reds movements.  


Ivy leaned back in the passenger’s seat, sighing softly. She and Zack were to simply be on standby while Carmen did her job. The older sibling was not pleased by this, she hated not being able to help. She felt useless whenever she didn’t have a job to do. On top of that, her mind kept drifting to what had happened earlier that day. The kiss happened to be the first thing that popped into her mind, she silently hoped that Zack hadn’t noticed her flustered expression. She shook that memory away, her attention now brought to the soft stinging of her cuts. She was quite touched by Carmen’s concern from earlier which only heightened her desire to aid the vermilion vagabond. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much to be done currently, other than sit around and wait for the brunette thief to return or give them a job.  


Zack smiled at his sister who in return smiled back at him. However the smile didn’t reach her eyes, and she could tell her brother noticed.  


“What’s wrong Ive’s,” Zack asked, genuinely worried about his big sis.  


“It’s nothin’ Zack, I’m fine,” Ivy attempted to reassure her little brother who gave her a look that screamed he didn’t believe her. She rolled her eyes before sighing, “fine. I guess I’m just upset that I can’t help Carm.”  


“But sis, you have been helpin’ Carm,” Zack offered.  


“I suppose, but I’d just like ta be able ta help her now. Ya know,” Ivy confessed. Zack nodded softly and placed a caring hand on his sister’s shoulder.  


“I know Ive’s, I’m sure Carmen would be touched by that,” the younger redhead reasoned with a smile.  


“Thanks Zack,” the older sibling responded with a soft smile.  


“No problem sis. I’m always here for you if you ever need to talk about anything. Ya know that right,” Zack asked.  


“Course bro, and right back at ya,” Ivy assured.  


“So aside from V.I.L.E operatives ruining your date, how did it go,” the younger sibling inquired with a curious smirk.  


“Uh, well” Ivy stuttered. “IkissedCarmenwhilewewerehidinginacloset.” Zack stared at her while trying to process what he just heard.  


“Uh, what,” he finally asked after giving up his attempt at decoding Ivy’s words.  


“Oh boy,” she responded while burying her face in her hands. “I kissed Carmen,” she repeated slower than her first attempt.  


“What,” Zack shouted with a shocked smile. “Way ta go sis!”  


“Zack it’s not that big of a deal, the only reason I did it was to keep us from gettin’ caught by the museum’s staff,” she explained.  


“Uh-huh, sure Ive’s,” he teased with a smile. “So did ya see fireworks afterward?”  


“Remind me ta never tell ya anythin’ ever again,” Ivy groaned, knowing Zack wouldn’t let this go anytime soon. Ivy’s eyes then locked onto two very familiar suited figure, fear shooting through her system as she watched Chase Devineaux and Julia Argent made their way up the front steps of the museum. She wasn’t afraid of them per say, but she was afraid of what they might do. Chase had a habit of ruining their plans, and tonight was not the night for that. Then an idea struck, and Ivy began to rummage through the items in the back seat.  


“Ive’s, uh, what are ya doin,” Zack asked. Ivy pointed towards the stair drawing his attention to them. “Wait is that?”  


“Yup, I’m gonna need you ta call Player and have ‘im tell Carm what’s goin’ on,” Ivy explained as she finally found what she was looking for.  


“What are you gonna do,” he asked, knowing his sister was already formulating a plan. Ivy pulled herself back into her seat, a red coat and hat clutched in her hands.  


“I’m gonna play red herrin’,” Ivy declared with a smirk. She thanked whatever being above for the opportunity to help Carmen, then put on the red fedora as a fire sparked in her eyes. This time she’d make sure everything went as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, I'd like to write more of Zack and Ivy chilling. They've just got a good bond :))
> 
> I promise there will be more CarmIvy in the next chapter!!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed!! Thank you so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so if you're wondering what movie I'm referring to it's 'Meet the Robinsons' which is a personal favorite of mine. Aside from that, I thought it'd made sense that Ivy enjoyed it cause she's a super smart inventor who's also an orphan. I felt like she'd connect with Louise so I ended up making it a headcanon that I refer to when writing my fanfics.
> 
> As for the Hope Diamond stuff, I just used Wikipedia for it so if some of my facts are wrong I'm really sorry!
> 
> As always thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcomed! I'll try to get the next chapter done soon!


End file.
